


Food Fight

by Dayza_Draws



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayza_Draws/pseuds/Dayza_Draws
Summary: Uh just a little unplot related short. The plot idea came from shsl.gross and I just yeeted this together in class. I hope i spelled that right. Also I don't know how to italic send help.





	Food Fight

Lunch, at high school. It was fairly calm. For a high school lunch. Warriors had slid in with Wind and Tetra, this being the one semester that they all had lunch together, unfortunately for the other kids. Legend was still in the line, it was one of the days he chose to buy the food rather than preparing it himself. Warriors and Wind didn't have a choice, their Grandma had and always would insist on making their lunches, no matter how much they both insisted they could do it themselves.  
But yes, all in all it was fairly calm for a school lunch. That was, until the slice of stale pizza hit the back of Warriors' head. He whipped around to see Legend standing a few feet back, tray held in one hand and a shit eating smirk plastered on his face. "That's for beating me in Mario Kart you dick." He laughs, starting towards the table.  
He's quickly cut off, however, when a glop of mush from a fruit cup hits him square in the face. Warriors is half out of his seat, cup and spoon making a surprisingly decent catapult. "Oh, it's on!"  
Wind groans and looks over to Tetra for help, but she's on top of the table, tossing an apple up and down. "FOOD FIGHT!" And just like that the entire room explodes.  
A few teachers try to break it up but quickly end up backed into corners or sprinting off to the front office. Wind tries to hide under the table but is caught in the face just before he makes it, and just like that both of the Fishers are involved.  
Somehow Warriors and Legend have ended up next to each other, and they switch surprisingly well from pegging each other to launching mush at the people around them and then back again. Tetra and her gang are wrecking havoc, hoping from table to table and launching food at everyone, teacher and student alike. Once Wind catches up the whole gang is complete and they've soon backed nearly everyone out of half of the cafeteria. This continues for a solid eight minutes before a familiar voice rings out.  
"BOYS!" Everyone freezes and looks up st the headmaster, who is staring down at them, a smaller teacher pointing and whispering something excitedly.  
"Fisher. Goldsworth. See me in my office." He points his finger at Wind. "Both Fishers. Everyone else, you are staying here until this room is clean. I don't care how long it takes." With that he's gone. Now that the order has been restored the teachers once again are in charge, watching as the kids pick up.  
Wind sighs and starts up the stairs, shooting Tetra a look at which she just bats her eyes innocently.  
Warriors and Legend exchange a look before they both bust out laughing, starting towards the office after Wind. The headmaster isn't mad, they know that much. He just needed to do his job. But that doesn't change how dumb they both look, with clumps of food all over their uniforms and stuck in their hair.  
Legend elbows him as they walk. "Man, fuck your PvP shit. I won this one."  
Warriors rolls his eyes and puts his hands up. "Okay, I yelid. You still suck at Mario Kart though."


End file.
